


It has been a while

by MitsukiChi



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassed Alec, M/M, Malec, Sex, alec sexual frustration, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiChi/pseuds/MitsukiChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is one of those nights where none of them had anything special to do. Magnus didn’t have any client today and Alec had been thrown out of the institute by Izzy. She ordered him to take the day off so he could relax a little bit and pass some valuable family time with Max and Magnus.<br/>Alec realized that he and Magnus hadn’t done anything in a while… sexually speaking.<br/>Maybe it's time they do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has been a while

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing smut... so it might be... a little bit "childish" ?? I mean a not use to write in english (so sorry for all the mistake i did my best...) so i'm not that use to the vocabulary and grammar.... but please try to enjoy anyway since you know it's malec!!~ ♥  
> Also i'm more an artist than a writer so i did a little sketch to go with this fanfic! you can find it  
> here: http://mitsukichuu.deviantart.com/art/Malex-613206227?ga_submit_new=10%253A1465060401&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1  
> OR  
> Here: http://mitsukichithings.tumblr.com/post/145410872580/ok-i-made-this-sketch-to-go-with-a-fanfiction-i  
> Enjoy your reading!~

“I swear the angel, it’s the last time you give Max ice-cream before he goes to bed!” Alec said as he dropped his tired body on the couch.

 

“But darling, he looooooooves it! ~” Magnus replied happily.

 

“It’s not because he ‘ _loves_ ’ it that you _have_ to give him some…” He said as pulled his legs to his chest sighing to himself.

 

“He’s fine! He’s even sleeping!”

 

“You’re not the one who put him in bed…”

 

Tonight is one of those nights where none of them had anything special to do. Magnus didn’t have any client today and Alec had been thrown out of the institute by Izzy. She ordered him to take the day off so he could relax a little bit and pass some valuable family time with Max and Magnus.

 

It’s true that it has been a while since the three of them had the chance to spend more than one hour all together. They did had a good time tonight. Even if role playing was quite fun, watching Magnus ~~(trying)~~ making the dinner was also a lot of entertainment. For Max it was to see his dad almost destroy the entire kitchen that made the show. But for Alec it was something completely different. It was the delicious sight of his boyfriend dancing provocatively.

 

By the time the dinner was finally ready (in the end Alec cooked), Alec realized that he and Magnus hadn’t done anything in a while… sexually speaking. He had so much work to do at the institute that it kept him from thinking about it, but now that they’re both free, Alec found it hard to control his desires. He did the best he could tonight to avoid losing his mind to his sexual impulses when they were with Max. But now they were just the two of them cozy on the couch… and alone…

 

Magnus was peacefully reading while Alec, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his excitement for himself. He tried to concentrate on the boring TV show that was playing on the screen in front of them.

 

_Focus Alec, focus…_

 

In his whole life, Alec never had to fight this hard against his own desires. He couldn’t resist looking at Magnus’ strong body once in a while. Alec’s sexual frustration was growing stronger, but he did his best to repress his feelings, telling himself that Magnus wasn’t interested since he seemed so deeply involved in his reading.

 

When Alec finally reached a relatively calm state, he glanced back at the TV screen and noticed that the two characters on it were now shamelessly making out. Caught by surprise Alec moaned, but he couldn’t tell if he had been too loud. He peeked at Magnus furtively and noted that he was still focus on his book.

 

_Oh by the angel…is the world against me!?_

 

Alec awkwardly pulled the blanket at his feet over him, desperately trying to hide his now growing member. He got caught off guard, but he didn’t expect that to turn him on like this. He sighed deeply, but quietly, throwing his head backward as he pushed away any dirty thoughts that could reached his mind. It was a lost cause, he desperately wanted Magnus to touch him, kiss him. Ravish _him_.

 

“Are you Ok Alexander? Are you cold?” Magnus asked nodding at the blanket.

 

Alec thought he nearly had a heart attack. He simply shook his head in respond, not trusting his capacity to actually talk at the moment. He was so busy trying to bury his lust that he definitely wasn’t ready to speak. So he certainly did not expect Magnus to ask him anything.

 

“…’you sure? You seem kind of-…”

 

 “I’m totally fine!” Alec answered almost moaning.

 

But Alec wasn’t feeling ok at all, he thought he could just explode at any moment now. His erection was growing tighter in his now uncomfortable pants. He wanted Magnus’ hands all over him, he desperately wished to have Magnus’ chest against his own. He wanted him to kiss him, deeply and everywhere. Alec wanted to feel the ticklish sensation of his boyfriend’ breath against his neck. He _wanted_ Magnus.

 

Alec shut the TV and suddenly realized he was breathing heavily but moreover, kind of loud for the now quiet living room. The uncomfortable feeling of tightness became totally unbearable. Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, who was grinning to himself. He wonder if it was because of Alec’s alarming state. Alec laughed quietly and a crazy idea came to his mind.

 

_What’s the point of restraining yourself if he already knows?_

  

“You know what? I can’t take this anymore!” Alec said as he threw Magnus’s book away and just basically jumped on his boyfriend.

 

He pressed his lips hard on Magnus’ nipping them, asking him to enter his mouth. Magnus slightly parted his lips but it was just enough for Alec to slip tongue in. They were finally connected. Alec was kissing Magnus deeply, trying to touch every available space in his mouth.

 

_More… More… More…_

 

Even if Alec was on him, Magnus’s hands were still on his sides. Alec could feel his lover’s grin as they kissed.

 

Alec moaned of frustration, Magnus was playing with him. Alec wanted to be touched and his boyfriend knew it, but he wasn’t going to… not for now. Alec pulled Magnus’s shirt over his head, almost ripping it off and tossed it on ground and looked right into the warlock’s eyes. They were glowing with lust.

 

Alec begged with his eyes, but Magnus didn’t even flinched, even worst, his smile grew bigger. The shadowhunter moaned loudly when he felt Magnus’s growing bulge against his caged erection.

 

Alec dropped his head at the base of Magnus’s neck, kissing his way to his ear.

 

“Please… Magnus… Touch me” Alec begged rolling his hips sensually against his lover, lightly biting his ear.

 

“Oh Alexander… I couldn’t hear you. Mind repeating that?” Magnus said playfully.

 

Alec was speechless. How Magnus could be teasing him at a moment like this? He usually doesn’t like to expose what he want Magnus to do to him.

 

“Magnus… I beg you… touch me… please.” Alec said louder.

 

He couldn’t be more explicit. Even if Alec feels more comfortable now in his relationship with his boyfriend, he’s still too embarrassed to casually ask Magnus to _fuck_ him… well at least with words. But there are other ways to ask and Alec was at ease with them.

 

Alec took Magnus’s hand and led it to his erection and made him rub it, slowly. Alec licked his lips in sign of appreciation to the gentle touch and moaned sensually.

 

With his free hand Alec made his way to Magnus’s pants, snapped the button open and released his dick. He was totally stiff. Alec lightly grazed the head of it with the tip of his finger and slowly slid down to the base. Magnus shivered and let out a deep groan. Alec genuinely wished that Magnus would touch him, but he was stroke by a new desire. _He_ wanted to touch Magnus.

 

Alec smooched Magnus on the lips and began to lower himself on his boyfriend’s muscled body, leaving a trail of kisses on his way down. When he finally reached his destination, he grabbed the base of Magnus’s cock stroking him lightly. Alec found himself really tempted to bite the tip of it in vengeance for not touching him, but he held back. He kissed it gently instead. Magnus tensed and Alec enjoyed it. Still pumping with his hand, but now faster, Alec took his boyfriend entirely in his mouth. Magnus let out a deep guttural groan as Alec moved his head up and down making sure of carefully licking every inch of his dear warlock’s hard dick. Magnus’s hands were clenching at Alec’s dark and messy hair.

 

“God… Alec… _Aaah_ …”

 

Alec’s face was burning. Hearing his boyfriend moaning due to his skillful tongue was indeed an enormous turn on. His own erection was so tight in his pants that it almost hurt. Alec lowered his hand with the intention of pleasuring himself.

 

But his hand didn’t make it there, because the sound of familiar voice coming from behind brutally pulled him out of his erratic state. Alec stopped moving abruptly, causing Magnus to let out a complaining moan. Alec turned around, leaving Magnus’s throbbing dick behind.

 

“Max is…- Oh by the angel!” Alec gasped softly as he realized Max’s bedroom door was wide open.

 

Alec narrowed his eyes trying to see if his son was awake in his room, but Magnus drew him closer. Alec was in total panic mode.

 

“Magnus, Max is-…”

 

Magnus put a finger under Alec’s chin and pushed it up so their gaze could meet.

 

“Max’s sleeping” Magnus said sliding his hands to Alec’s back.

 

“But I heard him… he-”

 

“…is talking in his sleep.”

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and a small picture of Max peacefully asleep in his bed appeared in front of them. Indeed the little boy seemed to be mumbling quietly, but was definitely not awake. Alec’s tensed body loosened up, slowly returning back to his previous condition. But he was still concerned that they might actually by surprised by their son.

 

But his nervousness didn’t last. Everything around him froze when Magnus started to run his long and slender fingers on Alec’s chest. He moaned loudly as Magnus finally touched him. Magnus’s dexterous hands slipped from his chest to his butt, cupping it perfectly. Alec could feel the warlock’s hands’ heat through his clothes. Alec wished Magnus would just rip them off so he could fully feel Magnus’s warmth directly on his skin. But instead, Magnus pressed Alec even harder against him. Their bulge were brushing against each other.

 

 

“Where were we already? ~” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear.

 

Alec shivered at the extremely delicious sensation of Magnus’s hot breath grazing his skin. Alec kissed him passionately then slid back to Magnus’s lower body, while making sure to brush his chest on his boyfriend’s hard boner. Once down, Alec nipped the top of it and as he rose his eyes, their gazes met.

 

“Somewhere like here~” Alec said as he allowed Magnus’s most private body part in his mouth again.

 

Alec’s head was moving back and forth, faster than he did earlier, but also deeper. So deep that he could feel Magnus’s cock gently grazing his throat at each movement.

 

“Oh… Alec… _yes_!” Magnus said sensually clutching at Alec’s hair again.

 

Boosted by his powerful lust, Alec had fasten his pace. He was probably enjoying himself as much as Magnus, if it wasn’t even more. He had never sucked Magnus this way before and it was amazing for both of them. Alec was overcome by the thrill. He felt Magnus tighten his grip in his hair, his breath was erratic and his grunting became incomprehensible.

 

_He’s about to come!_

 

Alec was out of control, exited to make Magnus come… in his mouth…

 

“Alec…I-…”

 

But couldn’t reach the end of what he wanted to say, Alec went too deep and choked as Magnus came. He swallowed painfully and coughed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Alec got carried away and felt stupid for breaking the erotic mood because of his lack of experience. Out of air, Alec was panting hardly and put a hand on his mouth trying to reduce the noise as much as possible. He was so embarrassed. Then strong arms pulled him up, lifting him as if he was as light as a feather.

 

“Magnus, what are y-…”

 

“Let me teach you~” Magnus whispered erotically in Alec’s ear.

 

Magnus was carrying him like a princess. One arm beneath his knees and the other kindly set on his back pressing his entire body against his boyfriend’ bare chest. Because he’s a shadowhunter, Alec had always considered himself as being quite heavy, but the way Magnus had just fluidly lifted him made his heart beat go faster, not used to be handled this easily.

 

When they reached their bedroom, Magnus closed the door with one foot and made his way to the bed. He threw Alec on it, causing the bed to squeak alarmingly. Alec closed his eyes and lifted his head up exposing his neck to Magnus, almost offering him to leave his mark. He felt Magnus moved, causing Alec to fidget impatiently. As he felt Magnus pressing a finger on his bulge, Alec painfully remembered that he was still fully clothed.

 

Magnus bent over Alec bringing his lips to his neck and whispered gently.

 

“Want me to free you from these?” Magnus asked softly stroking Alec’s thighs.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and blue sparks flew from Alec’s T-shirt making it disappeared from his chest. He thought it would had stopped the feeling of tightness in his lower half, but it wasn’t the case. Alec let out a little whine and Magnus stretched on him pressing his cock on Alec’s. He groaned lifting his chest up and down under Magnus weight.

 

“Aaaaaaah… J-just do it already! ...Nnhg” Alec cried out.

 

Magnus slipped his tongue in Alec’s mouth, initiating the kiss for the first time. It was delicious, Magnus’s expert tongue dancing in Alec’s mouth, trying to make his way deeper and deeper.

 

Magnus broke the kiss, leaving Alec panting, and slid lower, reproducing Alec’s moves from earlier. Kissing his way down on Alec’s chest, he reached the button of his jeans and snapped it open. Magnus softly bit Alec through his pants, causing him to swear under his uneven breath.

 

“Magnus…please…. Aaaaaah…” Alec puffed shamelessly arching his body at the exquisite sensation.

 

Alec’s heart skipped a beat when Magnus began to unzip his jeans… with his teeth…slowly… really slowly. Magnus’s skilled fingers were going up to Alec’s waistband and seized it firmly. Magnus looked up, piercing Alec’s soul with his sharp golden-green eyes. Then in a fluid movement, Alec was instantly released of the remaining clothes on him, revealing his throbbing hard - and still unsatisfied - dick. He screamed of pleasure throwing his hands on each side of the bed gripping hardly at the soft silk sheets. This was too much for Alec, Magnus was enjoying himself torturing his boyfriend with the long waiting. If Magnus continue to tease him like this, he would come before he actually start sucking him. Alec felt his stomach tighten, he was so close.

 

_No not now please…_

 

Alec furtively peeked at Magnus who was intensely staring at him. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face, attempting to hide his embarrassment. At that moment he heard his boyfriend snap his fingers sharply. Alec’s chest instantly rose in the air and his back smashed on the headboard, his hands tied on each side of his shoulders. But what stroke him the most, was the fact that he was now directly looking at Magnus, who was also staring at him.

 

“If you want me to teach you, you should look” Magnus said before swallowing him.

 

Alec couldn’t keep himself from screaming of pleasure. He tried as much as he could to keep his eyes on his boyfriend, but it was way too much for him to look at. Fidgeting nervously, Alec fought against the restraining spell Magnus casted on him. He closed his legs a little bit, squeezing Magnus’s head between his thighs causing Magnus to hold back his pumping.

 

Magnus gently slid his hands to Alec’s inner thighs and pushed his legs down massaging them so he would relax. Releasing his head, Magnus nipped softly at Alec’s cock in revenge. Alec lost control of all his abilities, he moaned boisterously, slightly out of breath. He’s not going to last long, he thought.

 

“Please… Make it last longer……… not now…” Alec begged.

 

He heard Magnus laugh softly before sucking him even harder. Alec could feel the tip of his dick gently grazing the back of Magnus’s throat. Alec was at his limit, he tried to free his hands desperately wanting to touch his boyfriend when he would reach his climax but he was still fully tied. Instead, he simply opened his eyes to at least see what kind of expression Magnus would give him… and just let himself go moaning louder than he ever did.

 

He came with a jolt, filling Magnus’s mouth with his semen. Magnus swallowed everything without spilling any drop of it and smiled proudly at Alec.

 

Alec threw his head backward shutting his eyes close, still savouring the delightful orgasm he just had. Suddenly, Magnus pulled Alec’s legs and placed them on each side of his own body. Lying on his back, his hands – now released – over his head, he gasped quietly as he felt Magnus pressing his groin on his butt. Magnus leaned forward, bringing his lips to Alec’s neck, scattering kisses all over him.

 

“It’s not the time to sleep darling, I’m not done with you yet~” Magnus whispered smoothly before sinking his teeth in Alec’s skin with the strong intention of leaving an awfully apparent mark.

 

An exquisite electric shock flew through Alec’s whole body, causing him to arch his back, exposing his sweaty bare chest. Magnus took that as an invitation and left another kiss mark on his collarbone. Alec smiled and let out a mix of a laugh and a groan. He threw his hands in Magnus’s hair to mess them up. Alec has always enjoyed doing that.

 

Once he was done messing Magnus’s hair and Magnus done marking Alec, to show the entire world that he belong to him, Alec pushed his boyfriend on the other side of the bed and climbed on him. He pressed his swollen lips on Magnus’s neck, sucking his honey-colored skin to also leave his mark on him.

 

As Alec rolled his hips on Magnus’s body, instead of feeling his boyfriend’ smooth and warm skin, he noticed that he was rubbing himself against Magnus’s leather pants. Usually, Alec _love_ to see Magnus wearing his sexy leather pants, because the tightness of them mold his lower half perfectly well. The only con with them is that they’re terribly hard to take off.

 

Lost in his leather pants thoughts, Alec didn’t realised that Magnus’s hands were on his ass, ready to slip a finger in. He groaned in expectation, closing his eyes before letting himself fall on Magnus. Alec thought that he wasn’t feeling exhausted before, but now that he was overcome with his lust boost, his energy was extremely high. Probably thank to his stamina rune that Magnus enjoy so much.

 

Alec stood up a little so he could see his lover’s face knowing what would come next. Even if it has been a really long time since they’ve been together, Magnus is still somehow scared of pushing Alec to do something he’s not comfortable with. So whatever they do, Magnus would always ask before.

 

“Do it” Alec said smiling tenderly at his magical lover.

 

A clear answer is all Magnus needs, he never waits when he gets his green light. Without any further do, Magnus pressed a finger in and Alec whined, still not entirely relaxed and prepared to be entered yet. But as Magnus began to move, Alec was adjusting to the tightness and his erection was back on. He put his hands on Magnus’s chest and straighten his spine groaning of pleasure. Magnus pushed another finger in him continuing the stretching, but Alec was growing impatient. It had been weeks that he wanted Magnus to touch him like this, but he wanted him _now_ , and patience is something shadowhunters aren’t familiar with.

 

Alec knows perfectly well how important it is to be well prepared for this kind of sexual practices, so he wasn’t quite sure if Magnus would be willing to skip the preliminary. Then Magnus hit a sweet spot, making Alec moan quite noisily. Alec went crazy and couldn’t kept his words.

 

“Oh Magnus… Please do it… …. … _fuck me_ … now”

 

Alec’s eyes flew open surprised by his own perverted words, even wondering if they were actually his. He peeked at Magnus who looked agreeably astonished by his boyfriend’s audacity. He took his fingers out Alec’s ass and threw him off his chest. Alec cried out a little, but smiled as Magnus climbed on him. Alec kissed Magnus’ nose and grabbed his face stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs.

 

Magnus placed his hands under Alec’s knees and pushed them up so he could positioned himself perfectly between the shadowhunter’s legs. They were both panting and tenderly smiling at each other. Alec wrapped his strong arms around Magnus’s neck.

 

  “ _Do it_ ” Alec said with a devastating simplicity.

 

“As you wish my love” Magnus replied in a deep and seductive voice.

 

He tighten his grip on Alec’s legs and dived in.

 

“Aaaaaaahh~!”

 

Alec had no control on his voice, he was screaming unrestrainedly. He had been waiting for this for weeks and it was even more delivering than what he had thought. Alec expected it would have sting at least a little, but it didn’t. He suspected magic might have been involved in the process, but he couldn’t care less, Alec was finally feeling Magnus _in_ him. Magnus was pushing himself in Alec slowly, taking care not to hurt his beloved angel. Alec moved his hips, inviting Magnus to begin the real thing.

 

Magnus started languorously slow and eventually, like a perfect crescendo, reached a nice pace. Even if Alec doesn’t like reminding himself that Magnus had done this to who-know-how-many different person, he still enjoys his boyfriend’ skillful abilities in bed. Before, Alec wouldn’t have been able to admit it, even to himself, but he _loves_ the way Magnus takes him. Knowing that this powerful warlock chose _him_ to be his lover, makes his mind go blank.

 

Alec was in heaven, each thrust were a salvation, making him moan of pleasure. He couldn’t keep himself from screaming Magnus’s name over and over, enjoying himself with the sweet sensation of his lovers penetrating him repeatedly.

 

“Aaah…Aaah… Magnus… Ngh…”

 

Magnus placed Alec’s legs on his shoulders, giving Alec amazing sensation from this new position. Unconsciously, Alec grabbed the sheets on each side of the bed, pushing his chest up and down, trying to keep his screams to himself. Magnus slid a hand to Alec’s cheek stroking it lightly and groaned in sign of his overwhelming pleasure.

 

“Oh… _Alexander_ …”

 

A delightful shock went through Alec’s body. He doesn’t usually like to be called by his complete name, except when Magnus is the one saying it. Especially when he uses it for this particular kind of personal things. Alec wanted to kiss his boyfriend so bad, but in this position, it was kind of hard and Magnus pounding in him over and over again made it difficult too. But with his shadowhunter’s flexibility, Alec managed to take a good grip on his partner and pressed their lips together. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s chest and lifted him up and as Alec’s legs left Magnus’s shoulder, they both adopted a sitting position. Placed like this, Magnus can’t move as fast as he usually goes, which means that it’s Alec’s turn to lead the dance.

 

Alec broke the kiss as he lifted his chin up, trying to concentrate on the back and forth of his pelvis. Magnus bit at Alec’s rune on his neck, ripping a soft complaining moan out of the shadowhunter. Alec never had a particularly sensitive skin but Magnus has develop the pleasure of biting him in the neck but more precisely on his rune, which eventually became Alec’s sweet spot.

 

Alec felt his stomach tighten, warning him he had almost reached his limit and, based on his partner’s erratic breath, he concluded that he wasn’t the only one.

 

“…Aaah… Magnus … …. I- Ngh…”

 

Alec fasten his pace, balancing himself by placing his hands on Magnus’s shoulders. Magnus groaned deeply in sign of appreciation. Alec gave him one final languorous kiss before releasing himself over his boyfriend’s chest, screaming his name.

 

“… Aaah………… Ngh…….. Magnus!”

 

Alec felt his entire body go numb, but Magnus’s grip kept him from falling. He tried his best to keep his pace for his boyfriend.

 

“…Aaah … _Alexander_!”

 

Magnus threw his head backward groaning loudly as he came in Alec.

 

Magnus loosen his grip on Alec body and the shadowhunter almost instantly collapsed on his boyfriend, both out of air. Alec felt a burning sensation on his shoulder, he weakly turned his head and noticed his stamina rune was fading away. He chuckled quietly and Magnus gently kissed his forehead.

 

“Well… that was hell of an exhausting sex session, my dear! ~” Magnus said pulling himself out of Alec.

 

“…yeah” Alec laughed softly “…it was quite _magical_ ” He said kissing Magnus’s chin.

 

Magnus pulled the blanket over them and placed his hands on Alec’s back. Alec curled on Magnus’s chest and laid his head on his heart enjoying the sound of its beating slowing down and closed his eyes to savour the amazing sex he just had. Then Alec heard the bedroom door being slowly open. Alec stood up fast and at the doorframe he saw his son’s sleepy face looking a little bit angry. Max stepped inside and jumped on the bed between his dads.

 

“It’s unfair…” Max said in a sleepy voice.

 

Magnus looked at Alec dubiously wondering what he meant, then at his son again.

 

“What’s unfair my little blueberry?” Magnus asked.

 

“You guys were having fun without me… I heard Daddy screamed and laughed… it’s unfair for me!!” Max wrapped his tiny arms around Alec’s neck and placed his head on his chest.

 

The little Max was already sleeping. Alec placed him on Magnus’s chest and took place on his boyfriend’ side. Magnus slipped an arm around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him slightly closer.

 

“Maybe we should consider soundproof the room…” Alec said quietly.

 

“Do you intend to have sex like this more often, darling?” Magnus asked playfully.

 

Alec laugh and bumped Magnus weakly. “Idiot” he said before closing his eyes, smiling to himself. Alec peacefully fell asleep quite happy of his night.

 

 


End file.
